To support the CIRNA projects and to provide a resource to the broader scientific community, the Biospecimen and Genotyping Core (BGC) will: (1) standardize the collection, processing, and storage of biospecimens from animal and human projects in the CIRNA; (2) implement a prospective system for tracking samples in the biospecimen repository and integrate these data with the current repository of -3,000 human specimens; and (3) for an exploratory genetic analysis, perform genotyping for polymorphisms hypothesized to contribute to abstinence symptoms or medication effects in Projects 3 and 4 (human studies). The BGC will also work with the Data Management and Biostatistics Core to integrate genotypic and phenotypic data, and to implement the CIRNA data sharing plan. The centralized sample processing and tracking strategy for all projects will increase efficiency and reduce the cost of undertaking the individual projects. All of these processes will occur within the context of extensive quality control procedures to ensure that the data provided to CIRNA investigators and to the scientific community are of the highest quality and accuracy.